Scent of Roses
by Angela-lol
Summary: Erwin sends his soldiers on a mission but he could never imagine the result of it and he just had to deal with it like he always does.
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

So much pain.

He can't think about anything else.

So, so much pain.

He is not even sure where the pain is coming from. He feels like he is flying. He sees the trees – them and also something really big. Where is he?...What is he doing here?..._Who_ is he?...Why does his body hurt so much?

He has the feeling he is in a big clamp and the clamp presses his chest until there is a silent _CRACK_ and he finally realizes that it is him who is screaming. When he realizes it, he stops immediately.

The clamp took him by his shoulders and stops pressing his chest but he still feels the pain. Every single breath hurts so much.

He opens his eyes. The light is too bright and even without that he can't recognize anything. His vision is too blurred. His stomach feels like it is dancing and suddenly he feels really disgusting flavor in his mouth together with pain in every muscle of his body. He is vomiting.

His vision clears a little therefore he is able to recognize shapes. In front of him is a huge man. _No, not a man_, his mind corrects him, _a titan_. A titan is holding him. Fucking titan is holding him. He'd been close to death before but now it is different.

Because he knows he is going to die.

But he doesn't look away. He doesn't close his eyes. He knows what he would see… who he would see. So he looks at the titan. He would say something what would describe his hate towards the creature but he can't find even words for that hatred.

Well, that's what he is telling himself but the truth is much worse – he doesn't have the strength to say something. He can't even struggle as he is slowly coming close to that disgusting mouth.

So he watches. He watches like the titan held him upon his mouth. He watches that dumb smile the titan has on his lips before opens his mouth and soon his legs were in it. Then few things happen in the same moment. Someone screams, wave of pain runs from his lower half of body to the rest and he starts to fall.

Then there is only darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin knows a lot of people hate paperwork. They say it's boring. Maybe it is but Erwin doesn't hate paperwork. Truth, he doesn't seek after it, but he doesn't mind it very much. Sometimes it is good to have something that could keep your mind busy.

Like when you sent someone you care for into battlefield while you stay at home. Or in your office – It doesn't really matter. What matters is the fact that you are safe while people you love are somewhere behind walls, risking their lives. Behind walls is nothing but cruel, real world covered in blood.

It isn't like Erwin cares for everybody, no. He became sort of numb to death others but that doesn't mean he can't appraise them and respect them. He knew deaths of others aren't common thing but he also knew that death of one person is acceptable if it saves many others lives. But he doesn't feel anything if other people were injured or died. He doesn't feel anything even if he knew he is sending them to die.

However there were people he doesn't like to send behind wall when he can't come with them. People he cares for even he could count them on the fingers of one hand.

He always feels uncomfortable when he sent them on their own.

Hanji Zoe is one of them. He considers her like one of his friends. He could talk to her even she looks like a lunatic for the rest of the world. She could be surprisingly serious when he really needed her to be.

One of his friends used to be also Mike Zakarius. Many people thought he didn't mind that at all but that is only his mask of apathy. In private he mourned, truly mourned.

And of course Levi.

The only three – well, now only two people – he would hesitate to sacrifice.

Beside them he actually has family although it isn't common known fact. Well, family… He has father. Erwin's mother died when he was very young. He actually can't even remember her face, but what he remembers is how she used to have him in her lap while they were in the garden, her hand was running through his hair and she was singing him a song. He can still smell his mother's roses. She really loved roses – another fact he remembers about her.

After she died it was upon his father to raise him. And Erwin thinks he did well. He was strict but that made Erwin who he was now – strong, fearless. A leader.

Erwin shakes his head before he looks on his paperwork again. He has no time to think about such things. He must focus and-

"Erwin!"

The door opens suddenly. Erwin stares few seconds on Hanji.

Immediately he has countless amounts of questions in his head. Usually it is Levi who arrives into his office first, after coming back safely from missions. He locks behind himself and after that he curls up in Erwin's lap and rests there several minutes before Hanji starts knocking at first and then even kicking into the door so they have no other option than let her in.

Therefore, what the hell is Hanji doing here?! She should be somewhere waiting and talking to her men while she lets Erwin and Levi having their moment.

Somewhere deep in his mind a voice tells him what is happening but Erwin pushes him back into darkness of his mind while he is asking: "Anything wrong, Hanji?" with monotonous voice.

Hanji's eyes were widened in horror.

"Levi…." she says and her voice is terribly shaking. "He's with healers… He…"

"Hanji, calm yourself." Erwin interrupts her mumbling with strong voice but he can feel his heart ricing. "What's with Levi?"

The younger woman swallows loudly before saying: "He's been injured… really, really bad injured."

Erwin doesn't even realize he gets up until he is on his way to Hanji in the door. His steps are long and his heart is ricing even more than before. "Where is he?" he asks.

Neither of them bothers with closing the door as Hanji turns around and walks through the hall. "Others took him to the hospital."

Erwin quickly follows her with another question: "You said the injury is serious. How much? What exactly had happened?"

"When we were in the Forest of Giant Trees, we came across a bunch of titans." Hanji explains. "I personally didn't see what happened. Others say Levi just killed a titan and he flew to another but somebody took down a titan and the titan fell right on Levi. Levi's 3D Gear broke and he hit himself into head during the fall. Before he could pull himself together and get up, he was in hands of another titan. Fortunately that time I saw what was happening I killed the titan. He didn't manage to bite of Levi's legs but he still looked really messed up. We immediately returned."

It's heavier for Erwin to breathe when he hears it but when he talks his voice isn't shaking: "So, he has injured head and legs you say?"

"No, not only that." Hanji swallows. "I think he also has broken some ribs – he seemed it's hard for him to breathe but I don't think his ribs punctured lungs or anything else – he have"

Erwin and Hanji enter military hospital. Like always after return of Recon Corps, everything is in chaos. There are injured soldiers and nurses and healers taking care of them.

In no time a nurse in while cloth is there and takes Erwin's arm to get his attention: "Commander Erwin?" she asks. "Could you please help us?"

Erwin clenches his jaw. He has no time for unnecessarily talks. But even so he asks: "What is it?"

"Mr. Miller has asked for your assistance." the nurse explains. "Lance Corporal Levi gain consciousness and he's making any progress in his treatment completely impossible."

"What do you mean by that?" the blond man asks.

"Corporal won't stop fighting the healers. If he keeps doing it, he'll bleed to death." nurse explains.

"I see." Erwin nods before he follows the nurse farther into the hospital. There aren't many things that healers can do for injured soldiers. They can clean the wound,

She takes him and Hanji into one of the rooms. Levi lies on a table. Well, lies – two healers and a nurse are trying to hold him down, but he fights them. Erwin can see dried blood on the back of Levi's head, how pale he is and sweat. He also can't miss Levi's legs which are literally covered with blood.

"Commander!" one of the healers says in the moment he spots Erwin: "Please, tell corporal to lay still!"

Levi turns to look at Erwin in instant. His pupils are so widen that his silver eyes looks like black – probably because of the head injury. "Erwin, tell these stupid fools to stop!" he demands.

Erwin isn't stupid. When he sees a knife and a saw lies on the table and a damp cloth that's held by another of the healers, he understands. He feels like in a dream. His heart is racing and his mind thinks about other options.

"We must amputate corporal's right leg." the healer explains.

"Like hell you must!" Levi hisses and Erwin knows he's about fainting. If he was in his normal state these three people would be no match for him and right now he would be on his feet running from the hospital. Right now it must hurt him even talk if Hanji said the truth about broken ribs. That's probably why he doesn't scream.

"Sir," the healer looks to Erwin again. "Nerves in his right leg have been completely severed. What I can tell is that the leg will die anyway and the only thing that will happen after it is that the infection will spread to the rest of the body and corporal will die."

"I'm fine!" Levi hisses again though his condition says something else. "Just put some bandage on it and let me go."

Erwin feels dizzy; Levis words go in one ear and out the other. Levi's going to lose his right leg. Right leg…

"What about left?" Erwin asks. With corner of his eye he sees pale Hanji beside him. She looks as pale as Levi.

"Well, I'm not sure." says the healer. "It looks like the right leg was damaged by canine teeth while the left was damaged with incisors therefore we're hoping it won't be necessary to amputate the left. We'll see that after few days."

Erwin nods. "If that's what had to be done."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Levi struggles again but this time Erwin helps the healers and the nurse.

Of course Levi doesn't stop fighting them but after Erwin and Hanji are helping them, his resistance is weaker.

Erwin wraps one of his arms around his shoulders. With second hand he takes the damp cloth from the healer and covers Levi's mouth and nose. The cloth was probably soaked with some sort of opium to make the pain more bearable even if only a little.

Then Erwin positions himself so his head is right next to Levi's.

Hanji clearly doesn't know that to do with her hands so the healer says: "Just don't press his hand ma'am. Try to hold his hands down."

"Yes." Hanji nods.

Erwin watches like another healer tearing of Levi's clothes on his right leg. The nurse then takes a string of leather and ties it above his knee, after that she goes to his left side so she holds him down by his arm. One of the healers holds Lev's left leg. The other one takes a knife into his hand.

"Erwin…" Levi whispers. His voice is cracking and nobody besides certain blond can hear him. "Please… Don't let them-"

"Don't worry." Erwin interrupts him. His heart literally hurts because he knows he can't do anything else but hold Levi down and be strong just as his father taught him to be. "It all will be over soon."

Levi sobs and Erwin clenches his jaw once again. The younger man never sobs – only in really rare occasions… and they are way more pleasurable.

Then the blade finds its way into Levi's leg; breaking skin and muscles.

He tries to pull away to stop the pain but the hands just don't let him. The healer cuts through his flesh for only few seconds and Levi already screams. It hurts him like hell, the screaming, but he can't stop.

Beside the terrible pain he perceives only Erwin's voice whispering same things over and over again: "I'm right here." and "It'll be over soon."

And Levi waits for unconsciousness but it doesn't come. It just doesn't come.


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin just can't focus on anything. He tries, he really tries but he always gets back to Levi in his thoughts.

The certain corporal is sleeping right now in his room in the hospital.

Erwin can't wait for the end of work today. For the last four days Levi's been in the treatment of healers. He still has a heavy fever. When he regains consciousness, it's only for few minutes and he hallucinates.

Healers say it's normal for people who lose a limb. They say Levi's body fights infection. In these days it will show if Levi survives of dies.

And Erwin must be there – in his office and the only thing that keeps him company is paperwork until he's done for today. He wants to be with Levi and waits for him to wake up. Because Erwin knows that he's not going to die.

But Erwin also knows it's not going to be easy.

The blond puts a pencil down next to one of the paper and gets up. After he leaves the office, he shuts the door and heads to the hospital – again.

There have always been rumors about him and Levi but now Erwin finally confirms it by his behavior. He visits Levi as often as he can. It's almost a miracle the healers manage to talk him to leave.

Even blind can now see that Erwin and Levi are lovers. And Erwin doesn't give a shit about that.

People on the halls looks at him as he's walk through. They salute to him and in the moment they think he can't hear them they talk about him and Levi. How it's unfortunate what happened to Levi.

Erwin knows if it would be him in the hospital and Levi walking through hall, he would start giving terrifying looks and everybody would shut up. But he isn't Levi. He learned ignore things which piss him off.

After few minutes of walking, when he enters hospital, a nurse is already waiting for him. It's the same nurse that assisted during Levi's operation. Erwin learned that her name is Elisha and she is in charge of the department Levi is in.

"Hello." she smiles at him.

Erwin only nods before asking: "How is he?"

"The fever has gone down during this night and day." Elisha smiles even more. "Mr. Miller was here just about an hour ago. He said corporal is going to make it."

Erwin feels huge relief. He wants to grab a chair and just sit on it hiding his face in his hands and sit there until he's able to stand again.

But he can't do that. He's the commander. So he just nods.

Finally he enters Levi's room. The corporal sleeps again; pillows support his back so he is half-sitting half-lying. The healer – Miller – said that it's necessary for the ribs to heal properly. He has bandage almost everywhere; on his head, his chest and his legs but Erwin can't see them because most of them are under a white blanket.

Levi is still pale and sweaty but it's not as bad as it's been until today.

"I'll leave you alone." Elisha says.

"Yes, thank you." Erwin doesn't look at her as she leaves.

He waits until he hears silent sound of closed door. Then he takes a chair from corner of the room and puts it right next to Levi's bed. He sits and slowly reaches out his hand to Levi's. It's warm and it reminds Erwin his lover is still alive. It also helps Erwin not to hear Levi's screams again and again in his mind.

The blond feels so tired. He hasn't slept well until now.

Erwin looks at Levi's hand. It looks really small and delicate in his much larger hands.

The blond softly smiles because Levi's not delicate, not weak, either.

Everything's going to be alright, not right away but they'll make it. Just like always.

When Erwin wakes up, it's already night. Behind windows is darkness and the only source of light is a kerosene lamp somebody had to light while he was sleeping.

He has his head leaned on Levi's mattress so he slowly straightens his back. He also has some serious pain in his neck. He raises his hands to massage the place but he stops in the moment he sees Levi's silver eyes open.

The corporal doesn't look at him, though. He looks through the window. His face shows no expression like always.

Erwin is usually very good at knowing other's people thoughts but it's different with Levi.

With normal people he sees everything – what they're thinking, their potential, everything. He is able to communicate with them and manipulate them to do what he wants without their noticing. But with Levi, it's like standing on a hill in the dark, and then a lightning lights the scenery up and Erwin is able to see everything; what is Levi thinking, what is he feeling, but only for few seconds. After that there is only darkness again and Erwin has to move only according to his memory; carefully and hoping he doesn't make a bad step.

That's the way his and Levi's relationship is. Levi isn't a sharing type and when he finally shows his feeling to Erwin, it's only for a few minutes, and then Erwin must improvise. On one side he hates the uncertainty about Levi but on other side it's something Erwin always admires about him.

"Levi." Erwin says silently. He gently rubs Lavi's hand which he hasn't let go even in his sleep.

Levi doesn't say anything and Erwin doesn't force him to.

They just stay like this for few minutes before the lance corporal squeezes his hand and that's the lightning Erwin needed to see. It lights the scenery up and he knows what he has to do.

So the blond gets up during which he let go of Levi's hand and then sits carefully next to him. Even more carefully he let his hand wrap around Levi's shoulders. He tries not to put his weight on Levi as he sits.

Erwin kisses his temple and Levi leans to him but only a little. His chest is probably still hurting. He's also very hot because of fever but the healer was right – it's not as bad as it was.

They just are like that for some time. It looks like hours for Erwin but it can be actually only few minutes.

"Do you remember our conversation?" Levi says all of sudden.

"Which one?" Erwin asks although he thinks he knows.

"Don't play dumb." the blond can tell Levi's numbness has changed into anger – Levi's always been moody – but anger is good, Erwin can deal with anger. "You know I've once told you I would rather die than be a fucking cripple."

That's truth. Levi told Erwin he doesn't want to live if a titan eats some of his limbs. It was one of those dark conversations in middle of the night Levi can't sleep and they just lie in the bed and talk.

"Yeah, I remember that." Erwin answers.

"You should let me die." Levi grumbles at him.

The blond tights embrace but not that it hurts. "That's what you want to but it's not my wish. I want you to live." he says.

Levi is silent for few minutes before: "You're such a selfish bastard."

Erwin smiles a little: "I know. You make sure I remember that."

Another silent minutes pass and it's Levi once again who breaks the silence: "When I can go home?"

Erwin takes a deep breath before answering: "Your left leg will take two, three weeks. Healing your ribs will take some more time and you also shouldn't move much until that. You must stay still in this position – Half-sitting, half-lying."

"Stupid." Levi says.

Erwin smiles and because he feels sentimental, he leans to Levi, turns around Levi's head and softly kisses him.

Levi returns the kiss and after few seconds leans to Erwin more but hisses instantly and jerks

The blond immediately pulls away.

"Fucking ribs." Levi growls before Erwin can ask if he's alright.

Once again silence falls upon them.

Erwin almost falls asleep but just before he does Levi's movement makes his eyes wide open. He watches Levi as the smaller male tries to throws his leg over the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Erwin asks.

"Nothing." Levi says but doesn't stop trying to get up.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me. Levi you can't just-"

"I need to piss." Levi male interrupts him.

"Oh." Erwin swallows. "Well, then let me hel-"

"I don't need your help!" the corporal hisses.

Erwin raises eyebrows. "Levi, one of your legs has been amputated and the other one is still broken and unhealed. Of course you need my help."

Levi stays silent for few seconds. "I still feel it, you know? My right leg. Why do I still feel it if it's gone? It hurts like hell."

Erwin gets up and walks around the bed so he stands in front of Levi. "It's called a phantom limb. Patients who have lost their limbs can still feel them. Sometimes it might also hurt you."

Levi looks Erwin in the eyes. "I'm sorry." Erwin says. "I should be there with you. I should-"

"If you say one more thing I swear to god I'll choke you, blond bastard!" Levi growls. "You should stop acting like Mr. It's-All-My-Fault and better help me. I still need to piss, you piece of shit."

Erwin smiles a bit. "You are as charming as always, Levi." He says before he gently lifts Levi up.

"I said shut up."


	4. Chapter 4

Erwin rolls his eyes. He feels that steady gaze in his back since they pass through the gate. He tries to ignore it but it's really hard. After all it's Hanji who stares at him and she almost always gets what she wants.

"What?" he snaps when he has the feeling his head is about to explode if Hanji doesn't stop. He doesn't usually use a tone like this but lately he's been really frustrated.

Hanji completely ignores his bad mood and with a smile she heels his horse until she rides next to Erwin.

They are returning

"How are you?" she asks with a smile.

Erwin looks at her before snapping: "What kind of question is that?"

"Well, it looks like you need someone to talk to. So here I am. Your BFF ready to listen to you and rub your back!" she gives him a warm smile.

It takes Erwin a while before he repeats: "BFF?" and raises his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean!" This time it's Hanji who rolls her eyes. "So I'm gonna ask you again: How are you?"

Erwin sighs. "How do you think I am?"

"I think you look tired." she answers and her smile disappears. "Like you haven't slept for few nights."

"I've slept." Erwin answers.

"So, it's Levi condition what makes you look like an old man." It's not really a question.

Erwin ignores that Hanji called him an old man and says. "Yes."

"I haven't seen him since he was in the hospital." Hanji mumbles. "I guess he's not very good, is he?"

"No, he's not." The blond sighs again. "He doesn't care about anything. He refuses to leave the house. The only thing he does is sleeping and going to bathroom! If I wasn't living with him, he'd probably stop eating. Every single time since he was discharged from hospital I must almost stuff him in the neck with food."

Hanji smiles at Erwin – that's not a reaction he expects and before he can explode with anger and frustration that he's held for three weeks, she says: "It's like the time you first brought him to us, isn't it?"

His anger is replaced by surprise and shock, and Erwin completely forgets he wanted to shout.

Hanji says nothing more and she leaves Erwin in his thoughts.

_It was more than ten years ago. In that time he already has his own office and he was closer and closer to the rank of commander. Virtually, he already was a commander. The only thing that remained was making it official._

_He was on his way home. It was already night but Erwin was (and still is) used to come home in late hours. Night walks clears his mind and back then it wasn't different. People knew about it and they also knew it wouldn't be that great to attack him._

_Erwin suddenly heard noises of a fight in an alley on his right side. He wanted to ignore it until he heard a really painful scream followed by some really nasty insults. There were also painful whimper but the blond had to really focus to hear that._

_Erwin didn't want anyone to die unnecessarily so he headed to the alley._

_There was a bunch of about four men quite obviously trying to beat the shit of another man with his mouth covered in blood – and much smaller man then them. One man of the attacking group stood aloof and held his ear and Erwin realized somebody had to bit him because he was bleeding from his ear like hell. _

_The blond was just about to shout at them to stop because this attack was just unfair – they attacked a man who was half of their size for god's sake – when the young man suddenly slipped out of their grip and ran in Erwin's direction._

_He was so quick and elegant in his action that the blond almost didn't see him as the man was running beside him out of the alley and Erwin considered himself like someone with very good reflexion._

_Such speed caught Erwin's eye so the soon-to-be commander turned to the black-haired man and yelled: "Wait!" but the smaller man ignored him a kept running so Erwin followed him. He could also hear angry voices of the other men but he didn't care about them._

"_Wait!" he shouted again. "I want to talk to you!"_

_The raven didn't reply instead he ran even faster. Erwin clenched his jaw and sped up, too._

_The other man was fast, true, but the blond had really long legs, which was his advantage._

_That few people that was still in the streets looked at the chase with shock._

_Erwin didn't even realize when he lost the group of the men but they didn't followed them after they found out they couldn't keep the pace. _

_The blond would probably never caught Levi if there wasn't for help of somebody who Erwin never expected help from. Few meter ahead of Levi stood couple of men with mark of military police._

_And of course they've noticed the wild chase. Erwin really thought they were so stupid they just let Levi get away but in the moment they saw him running beside them they literally jumped onto him._

_They buried him under their much heavier bodies and Erwin was sure he heard a painful gasp._

_Erwin slowed down and tried to catch his breath while he was walking to the soldiers. Meanwhile they pulled him to his feet, grabbing him by his elbows and didn't let him go no matter how hard Levi tried to escape._

"_Thank you, gentlemen." Erwin smiled. They clearly didn't notice him at first because they seemed really surprised he was there. "Could you please hand this man over to me?"_

"_We can't, sir." one of the soldiers said. "This man-" he shook Levi violently. "- is wanted. He's a criminal and there is a high reward for his capture."_

"_What has he done?" raised Erwin his eyebrows._

"_He's a thief and a murderer, sir." the soldier explained. "One of the most wanted in this part of city."_

"_That's a fucking lie!" Levi hissed. "I haven't stolen anything so let me go, you fucking dickheads!"_

_This rude replay only made the soldiers angrier and the other punched Levi into his stomach._

"_I believe there is no need for violence." Erwin offered a polite smile. "And I will take care of this matter myself. You can leave him to me."_

"_But, sir, our orders-"_

"_I think I expressed myself clearly." said Erwin. He wasn't smiling anymore and his tone sounded almost threatening._

_The soldier nodded and pulled out handcuffs without letting Levi go. Then he put them on his wrists behind his back. Levi had a painful look on his face but only until he noticed Erwin was looking at him._

"_We will report this to our commander." said soldier._

_Erwin smiled: "Works for me."_

_Soldiers hand Levi over to the blond and he took him by one of his elbows._

_Military police then left but Erwin stayed still until he was sure they were gone. His grip on Levi's elbow was tight although the smaller man hadn't showed any intention on escape. But Erwin knew better._

"_So, what's your name?" asked the blond._

"_Fuck you!" _

_Well, Erwin would be surprised if everything had gone according plan. _

"_Let's move somewhere more private, shall we?"_

_Levi didn't reply. Erwin took that as a yes._

_He dragged the thief to his house which happened to be close. Either of them said nothing. After they entered the house, Erwin took Levi to the living room. He noticed how Levi curiously looked at everything and it entertained him a bit. The raven looked like an animal discovering new environment. Erwin sat him on the couch and he himself took a seat in a chair next to it._

"_I'd really like to take the handcuffs off but I'm afraid you would attack me in an instant, wouldn't you?" asked Erwin with a soft smile_

_Levi gave him a murderous look but said nothing._

"_Will you finally tell me what your name is?" Erwin continued._

_The smaller male gave him even more murderous look: "Will you stop pretend to care about my fucking name and get to the point?"_

_Erwin was confused by this question: "What point?" he frowned._

_Levi looked into his eyes. "You want to fuck me, don't you?"_

_The blond couldn't do anything but stare. He felt his ears turning red – this really wasn't what Erwin expected. It took him a minute before he finally managed to say: "Excuse me?"_

"_That's why I'm here, isn't it?"_

"_No!" said Erwin quickly. "I… Just tell me what's your name."_

_Levi looked very confused. It took him few seconds before answering: "Levi."_

_Erwin nodded. "Good, then tell me, Levi, what are your crimes for which they want to put you in jail?"_

_Levi opened his mouth probably to lie but he stopped once he met Erwin's eyes. Erwin never found out what the smaller male saw in his eyes but whatever it was, it stopped Levi from lying. "I used to steal a lot for one man. After a while I wasn't… very happy with our agreement and I attempted to leave. He tried to stop me by force so I hit him on the head with a statue and he died. I didn't want to kill him but I'm not feeling sorry for him either."_

"_I see." Erwin was thinking for a while. This man was clearly quick and had good reflexes, Recon Corps could use him. "We both probably know the court won't be taking your statement very serious, don't we? They will condemn you to death. I'm not telling this to you to frighten you. I actually have a suggestion for you." Erwin leaned his elbows on his knees before he continued: "Join the Recon Corps."_

_Levi widened his eyes. "Are you kidding me?"_

"_I'm not." Erwin stayed calm._

_A mirthless laugh escaped Levi's throat. "So you're telling me to choose between being beheaded and being eaten?"_

_The blond shook his head: "I'm telling you to choose between certain death and an opportunity to live."_

"_I wouldn't live much longer."_

_Erwin smiled and said: "I'm with Recon Corps for more than five years and I'm still alive. And if you're at least half as good as I think you are, you'll survive even longer."_

_Levi stayed silent for few minutes before saying: "And all of my crimes will be forgiven?"_

"_I'll personally make sure about it." nodded Erwin _

_Levi sighed. "Fine, just take these fucking handcuffs off. My wrist hurt like hell."_

_Erwin smiled._

_It took Erwin some time to learn how to communicate with him. Levi was like a rabid dog – he fought with everyone all the time Erwin include. When he was in training, Erwin was called almost every day to come and calm Levi. He didn't listen to the instructors or anybody. Hell, he didn't even listen to Erwin when he was on a rampage. It happened several times that Erwin had to go the second day into work with some bruises or scratches and Hanji laughed at him and said he looked like he just fought a cat._

_But after some time Erwin managed get into Levi's heart and Levi gave him all of him. He submitted to Erwin with everything – his heart, his soul, his body. Every single part of Levi was Erwin's. _

And Erwin smiles as he enters the door of his house because he knows Levi is still his.

He doesn't even take off his shoes or coat of Recon Corps. He goes through the house straight to the bedroom, where he knows, Levi is.

He knows Levi's not sleeping in the moment, he sees him. The smaller male can't sleep on his right side.

If he just jumped onto him, Levi would probably kick him out of bed. So he just leans with a smile on his lips and softly whispers into Levi's ear: "I love you."

Yes, Levi is still his and will be forever. And Erwin always takes care of his belongings. So he will take care of Levi until he's alright.

And deep down Erwin knows he always be Levi's as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin yawns. He sits in a chair near to the bed with a book in his lap. Today it seems he can't find sleep so he waited until Levi fall asleep and then he started reading in the light of a candle.

Since Levi's been… injured, he stayed at Erwin's home. He used to live in the barracks (of course often… visiting his commander) with others members of Recon Corps but now Erwin wants to keep an eye on him.

When he told it to Levi, the smaller male told him he's acting like a woman but he didn't refuse.

It makes Erwin smile somehow.

He thinks it's really time to go to bed. He's having a meeting tomorrow after all. So the blond puts the book away on a small table and blows out the candle and gets up.

After he stretches a little because of his aching shoulders and neck, he lies down next to Levi.

It always surprises him how strange Levi can sleep. He falls asleep quite normally like everybody – on his back, sometimes on his left side – but in the sleep he always ends in some strange position.

Like now. He lies on his stomach, his leg is bent in knee so it lifts the blanket, his left arm is thrown over the side of bed and the other hand is under Levi's face. It should be also noted he drools a lot.

Erwin closes his eyes and feels the sleep slowly taking over him.

But before he can really reach his sleep, he hears a silent moan. His eyes open instantly and the blond waits if he hears it again. After few seconds Levi makes that sound again plus he jerks.

Of course Erwin knows what that means – Levi has a nightmare. He's never been one of the people who scream and thrash around when they have nightmares. Levi is much quieter type but even if Erwin'd be sleeping he'd wake him up anyway. Unlike Levi, Erwin is a very light sleeper. Every rattle wakes him up no matter how silent.

Erwin can't even remember the last time Levi's had a nightmare.

A bit hesitantly he reaches to Levi's shoulder and shakes with him a little. "Levi."

Levi doesn't react at first but, after Erwin shakes him few more times, he wakes up. He looks very confused and his eyes are widen in horror. Erwin doesn't say anything – he lets Levi realize where he is.

When Levi does that and their eyes meet, he quickly lowers his eyes and turns around showing his back to Erwin's face.

"Levi, what have you been dreaming of?" Erwin asks.

"Nothing important."

Erwin doesn't push him to say something more because the more Erwin pushes him the more Levi doesn't want to talk. So he waits because that's the only thing Erwin can do right now. Levi will eventually always talk.

"I had a dream." he says after few minutes – for anyone who doesn't know him, Levi may sounds normally – cold and calm as always, but Erwin hears that his voice is cracking at the end of sentence.

"Tell me about it." Erwin says and moves closer to Levi. For once Levi doesn't push him away and instead he turns again to Erwin so they look into each other's eyes – even if just for a moment.

"I…" Levi hardly swallows his words and hides his face into larger male's neck. Somehow it's been always easier for Levi to talk if Erwin doesn't see his face.

The blond waits again.

Levi takes a breath before saying it again: "I've had a dream about losing my other leg."

Erwin lets his hand slowly rub Levi's back. "That's not going to happen."

"Don't you think I know?" Levi grumbles at Erwin. "It's not like I'm gonna get outside the wall to the titans anytime soon." _But it scares me anyway_.

Erwin doesn't hear the last sentence but he can feel it in Levi's voice. He leans forward so their lips meet.

He lets Levi know he's there for him and will be there as long as he can. Somebody with job like theirs just can't think about what future can bring or promise anything. Erwin still goes outside the wall and he can get eaten anytime. Even Erwin can make a mistake with his calculations, with his plans. Something can go wrong. And when that happens, Erwin can die. Although more than about his death, Erwin is afraid what would happen with Levi.

His thoughts are interrupted by Levi who finally returns the kiss.

Erwin deepens the kiss and moves closer to Levi. Their bodies touch and while they kiss, Erwin places one hand on Levi's hip, slowly stroking up and down his side. Levi rolls over onto his back and pulls Erwin in a way so the larger male is pressing him into the sheets. Levi would probably never say it loud but he loves Erwin's weight pressing on him.

The blond puts his other hand on the back of Levi's neck and gently massaged the indentations behind his earlobes. This makes Levi start to breathe heavier and moan a little. The sound makes Erwin harder as always.

Both of them continue to kiss. Erwin's tongue explores every inch of Levi's mouth like he is doing it for the first time. It never gets old – the taste of Levi.

Levi stops kissing gasping for breath, leans his head back and puts his hands on Erwin shoulders, clearly wanting Erwin to pay attention to his neck. And that's exactly what Erwin decides to do.

He lets both of his hands run up and down along Levi's sides as he starts to suck on his neck which causes Levi to moan again. There probably will be a hickey tomorrow but neither of them cares.

After few minutes Erwin pulls away only to takes off first his and then Levi's shirt.

Erwin takes a while to just look at Levi's beautiful body but once Levi gives him an angry look, he quickly leans down a kisses him again. This time he changes the pace and starts kissing him really slowly. He wants to hear more of Levi's moans in desire for him.

Without stopping the kiss, he lets fingers of his hand to gently scratch Levi's side. He knows the smaller male loves it. Levi responds with a silent groan and biting into Erwin's lower lip. Then Erwin's tongue runs along Levi's neck more down. He stops at Levi's nipples to play with them and gently biting them. Levi squirms under him moaning.

He doesn't stop playing with smaller male while he moves his hand under Levi's pants. He receives another moan when he circles around Levi's cock and gives it one long, smooth stroke. Levi hands tighten into fists and with one of his hand he runs through Erwin's hair.

He is panting as he wiggles under Erwin, trying to get his pants off without losing the blond's hold on his cock. Eventually, the blond just chuckles and helps slide Levi's pants off his hips and discarding them somewhere on the floor.

It was first time they are having sex since Levi is back from hospital. The first time Erwin can actually see Levi's right leg or what is left. He's already seen soldiers without their limbs but this was still shocking to him. He can see the skin around still healing.

He really looks only for few seconds but Levi notices it anyway. When Erwin looks up, their eyes meet. They just stare at each other for a while before the blond smiles and leans down.

Still having the smile on his lips, he gently pets Levi's thighs. Levi's cock, rigid and flushed, arches toward Levi's belly.

"Don't touch that thing." Levi's hiss surprises Erwin. "It's fucking disgusting."

For a moment Erwin doesn't know what Levi means and Levi isn't even looking at him. He just lies on his back looking completely impassively, eyes on the ceiling.

Then it strikes Erwin like a hammer. He smiles again and rests his cheek against Levi's right thigh.

"Hey!" Levi gives Erwin an angry look. "I said-"

"It's not disgusting." the blond interrupts him and kisses Levi's stump. "It's a part of you and nothing about you is disgusting." then he buries his nose into sensitive skin of the rest of Levi's leg.

Levi looks a bit embarrassed for few seconds then he looks away. "Whatever." he says with cracking voice.

He slowly runs with his tongue along the inside of Levi's thigh straight to smaller male's cock.

Levi softly gasps when Erwin traces the curve of his shaft with his tongue. Levi gasps louder when Erwin reaches the head and tucks the tip of his tongue under the ridge and swirls it, slow and firm, all the way around. The blond grips the base of Levi's cock and lowers his mouth.

Levi touches the back of Erwin's head, fingers scrabbling weakly in his hair.

Erwin sinks his mouth lower, until he can take any more and then pulls back up, the shaft sliding across his tongue, the head gliding smoothly against the roof of his mouth. He repeats the action a few times, until his jaw is comfortably widened.

Levi tries to jerk his hips up but Erwin holds them down with one of his hands, gripping tight over Levi's left hipbone. The blond can hear him breathing fast, je feels Levi's stomach working against his forehead.

Without stopping he reaches with his left hand to bedside table. He takes a small vial with oil from the inside a drawer.

Levi keeps his hand on the back of Erwin's head, squeezing, clawing. "Erwin!" he moans. "Stop fucking around and get to it!"

Erwin pulls off him with a smirk. "I think we haven't gotten to fucking yet."

"Smartass." Levi hisses.

Erwin smirks even more and unscrews the lid on the bottle of oil and uses a bit of it to cover his fingers. He nudges Levi's thighs apart a little further before circling Levi's entrance with his slippery fingers.

When Erwin presses the first finger into the Levi, he receives a lustful moan from him.

Levi has always been tight but now, after more than three weeks without sex, it feels like he's actually tighter. He wriggles under Erwin a little when Erwin's finger curls inside of him, brushing over his prostate and making him let out a sharp gasp of pleasure and causing his back to arch.

"You fucker." Levi grumbles.

"Love you too."

Resisting the urge to push down against the invading digit – there is still a bit of an uncomfortable burn but Levi doesn't mind it. He tries to pull himself together and get back some of his dignity. It doesn't go too well because Erwin chooses that moment to add another finger.

A little, sick part of Levi likes the way it burns and how it makes him uncomfortable.

Erwin's fingers curls, stroking over his prostate and making Levi arch up in response. He inadvertently pushes the fingers deeper inside of himself, letting out a soft gasp as they do.

A third finger is added and he shudders.

"Oh my fucking god, just fuck me, you bastard!" Levi moans.

"You sure?" Erwin asks just to tease him more.

"Fuck yes!"

Erwin really enjoys the look at Levi's face as he's trying to stop himself from whimpering when the blond pulls his fingers out.

After Erwin takes his pants off, he takes the oil again and softly hisses when he's slicking his erection.

Steadying Levi, one of Erwin's hands gently strokes Levi's hip as he presses forward. His eyebrow is furrowed as he concentrates on his control – pressing himself slowly and carefully into Levi's much tinier body. He sees Levi bites his lip to keep himself quiet, his abdominal muscles tense for a second before Levi forces himself to relax.

To distract him from the discomfort as he slides in to the hilt, Erwin leans down to press his lips against his jaw and neck in butterfly kisses and takes Levi's cock in hand.

It worked as Levi moans and embraces Erwin around his broad shoulders.

"You alright?" Erwin asks. The tightness is almost too much even for him.

Levi nods and wiggles his hips a little. "Move."

Erwin presses his lips to Levi's and smiles. Slowly, he pulls out and thrusts back in. Levi's left leg comes up around his waist as they kiss again, their tongues fighting over domination. This time Erwin lets Levi win this and explore his mouth. Erwin grabs Levi's hip to put him still.

The pace that Erwin sets is slow; his thrusts are deep and making Levi arch up in response. When Levi realizes the blond isn't going to go faster, he moans even more and with hoarse voice says: "Erwin… please… faster."

This is the part Erwin enjoys the most. The part of Levi that only Erwin is able to see.

"Are you… sure?" Erwin asks and grunts as Levi is tightening around him again. "I don't want to… hurt you."

"Erwin!" Levi literally begs and digs his nails into Erwin's shoulders.

Erwin smiles before he smashes his lips against Levi's, swallowing the moan that comes from his throat, and complies with his plea. He wraps his arms under Levi's waist and pulls him up into his lap. Erwin stays on his knees as he thrusts up into Levi, harder and faster. The smaller male throws his head back and shouted in pleasure as new position causes Erwin's cock to ram into his sweet spot with every single thrust.

Erwin takes the opportunity and attaches his mouth to Levi's neck causing the man to cry out. He feels him tightening around him and knows that they are both close to their climax.

Levi reaches his orgasm without any stimulation on his cock. He arches up, muscles contracting as he does. Mouth open as he cries out Erwin's name, fingers digging tightly into the blond's shoulders.

Just as he is coming down, he hears Erwin grunts. Then the blond buries his face into the crook of Levi's neck. He lets out a muffled shout of his lover's name as he slams into him one last time and digs his hand into Levi's hips. There will be definitely a bruise tomorrow.

They stay like that for couple of minutes – Levi in Erwin's lap and gently running with their hands along each other's body, simple cuddling.

"I think we need a bath." Levi says. "I'm leaking and sticky. It's disgusting."

Erwin smiles. "As you wish." he answers and kisses Levi's temple.


	6. Chapter 6

„Levi?" Erwin enters the door inside his home. Nobody answers but that's not anything new. Levi never lets Erwin knows he is here.

So Erwin takes his jacket and shoes off. He walks to the living room expecting Levi is lying on the couch, but he finds out he's not there. The blond continues to the kitchen but Levi's not there either.

With a bit of concern, he repeats: "Levi?" and enters the bedroom. The bed is empty.

"I'm here." Levi's voice comes through open door leading to the garden.

Erwin doesn't have one of those huge gardens full of different kinds of flowers, no. Erwin's garden is pretty small with one cherry tree and few shrub roses.

Levi is sitting against the tree with a book in his lap. His right rouser leg is bent and sewn so it's not dragging it behind. His crutches are lying next to him.

Erwin is about to say something when suddenly he hears a soft _meow_. The blond forgets what he wanted to say and looks at a cat lying next to Levi and the smaller male is petting it.

"What is it?" Erwin asks, raising his eyebrow.

Levi gives him a boring look. "One would think that the famous commander Erwin Smith can recognize a cat when he sees one."

"Of course I know it is a cat." Erwin walks to Levi and sits next to him. "And Hanji says hi, by the way."

"Awesome." Levi doesn't sound impressed at all.

"She also says she will visit us tomorrow."

"Hell no!" the raven hisses. "She will try to improve my mood by cooking."

Erwin smiled. "What's so wrong about cooking?"

"There is nothing wrong about cooking but about _her_ cooking!" Levi gives him an annoyed look. "Did you forget what she has done the last time? She set our stove on fire!"

"It wasn't that bad." Erwin chuckles and pets the cat for which he receives a softly _meow_.

Levi's eyes widen. "Wasn't that bad?! We almost suffocated in that smoke."

"Well, at least you can't tell it was a boring afternoon." Erwin laughed.

Levi only snorts but says nothing.

After few minutes in silence, Levi leans towards Erwin's chest, squirming until he sits comfortable. After few more seconds he lets his head rest on Erwin's shoulder. The blond hugs him around his waist and starts gently scratching him on the belly.

Levi makes a noise of approval and closes his eyes.

"You're so cute like this, you know that?" the blond asks.

"Shut up."

Erwin teases just a little more. "You are just like that cat, you know?"

"If you keep saying embarrassing things like this, I'll kill you." Levi growls and hits him in the shoulder with his head. It is not very strong hit; rather just for the appearance's sake.

Through Erwin's lips escapes a little lough. Then silence falls upon them. Erwin is pretty tired from work and after a moment he feels his eyelids close.

Almost immediately, Levi speaks: "Hey, Erwin, I've been thinking."

"About what?" Erwin opens his eyes again.

Levi hesitates before continuing: "Maybe I could return to Recon Corps and into the action."

Erwin's been expecting this for very long time. "Levi,-"

"Before you say something, think it over." Levi pleads him. Erwin hears a little crack in his voice which would be inaudible for anyone else. "I still can hold my blades and-"

"I've already been thinking about this, Levi." Erwin says calmly and some people would probably find his voice cold. The opposite is true. The blond is always concerned about anything about Levi. "There is no such option as coming back into action for you."

"Why the fuck not?" Levi growls, his eyes sparkling with anger. "If you just let me try the 3D Maneuver Gear, I would prove you wrong."

"It's impossibility!" Erwin tries to reason with him. "Listen to-"

"Bullshit!" Levi shouts, angrily tosses it aside. The poor cat, lying next to him, meows and opens its eyes, looking at Levi. "You think because I'm a cripple I can't do anything!"

"That's not true! I'm only reasonable." Erwin instinctively pulls away from the smaller male. "It's impossible because for using the 3D Gear you need a stable center of gravity of your body. You've lost your leg so your center of gravity was moved somewhere else and even if you could use the 3D Gear, it would still drag you to one side and you couldn't move like you are used to."

"Then somebody can make for me a… what they call it… a prosthesis." Levi suggests, sounding very desperately to Erwin. "Somebody can make it for me and I'll be able to use 3D Gear again!"

Erwin really tries not to yell. "The prosthesis will never be the same weight like a leg of flesh and blood." The cat lazily gets up and leaves them in their argument.

Levi opens his mouth to say something more but Erwin doesn't let him talk. "And Not to mention, how are you planning to ride a horse? True, we could attach some buckles to the saddle, but what if a titan arrives and you don't have enough time to unfasten the buckles? Or a titan strikes down your horse and the buckles get stuck and you can't move? What then, Levi?!"

Erwin doesn't even realize that his voice is raising.

"You just decided you won't let me go outside the walls ever again, even before we started the conversation!"

"That's right!" the blond forces himself to calm and his voice is a bit quieter when he continues: "I've been thinking about this, but no matter how hard I try I can't find a way for you to fight again."

"Go fuck yourself, you dickhead!" Levi spits out with anger and gets up with the tree as his support.

The anger probably makes him forget about his condition because he completely ignores his crutches and tries to simply walk away. When he realizes, what he forgets, it's already too late. The smaller male ends up falling to the ground, hard.

Levi's face turns red with shame as he gets on his hands and knee. His eyes are glistening with tears but he's not crying yet.

Erwin hesitantly reaches for him. "Levi-"

"Fuck you!" Levi hisses; his voice is dripping with poison. "And your eyebrows!"

But Erwin doesn't listen to him. Instead, he grabs Levi's hand and draws him closer into an embrace, ignoring his shouting: "I said leave me alone, you bastard!"

Levi struggles and tries to pull away but Erwin holds him firmly against his chest, in his lap. The smaller male has his hands around Erwin's shoulders and hits him into his back, fighting like a wild cat. The blond has no doubts there will be bruises later but he doesn't loosen his embrace. One of his hands is on Levi's nape and the second is on the small of his back, pressing Levi against himself.

After few minutes, which seem like an eternity to Erwin, Levi hides his face into Erwin's neck and his shoulders start shaking.

"Shh." Erwin pets his head. Levi presses his face into the neck even more. The blond can feel wet on his skin as Levi starts crying.

"Then tell me what should I do, Erwin!" his voice is shaking. "I can't stand being here alone and doing nothing but sitting, lying and sitting. It drives me insane! Please, tell me what I should do because I feel completely needless and useless."

"You are not needless or useless." Erwin says holding him even closer.

Through Levi's lips escapes a bitter laugh: "Really? Then how can you use me? I am good for nothing now. I can't even stand without those fucking crutches! I am lost because I don't know what to do to be useful! I can't fight anymore!" The tears rolling down his cheeks

"Levi." the blond strokes his face gently, wiping Levi's tears away. "I will always need you." Erwin feels his heart beating because this is actually his first time he is so vulnerable. Well, neither of them is somebody who is so good at sharing his feelings. "I can't imagine my life without you."

He knows this is not easy for Levi – he's always been a fighter. He's always fought for everything he wanted. When he was young, he stole and killed. When he joined Erwin, he stood against titans. He _always_ fought for his survival. And now he can't fight in the way he fought before.

Levi doesn't say anything at first. He tries to stop his silent hiccupping – he always does that when he's crying.

When Levi finally overcomes the crying, he says: "You sound like a woman. And I was hiccupping so I wouldn't laugh at your idiocy, you idiot. Don't get any stupid ideas."

Erwin smiles: "Of course. I don't know what else I could possibly be thinking."

"I have no idea what's going on in your stupid mind." Levi mutters. "And I'm sure I don't even want to – you have very twisted mind."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment, you bastard."

Erwin kisses Levi's hair and then says: "You know I've been really thinking and…" the blond squirms a bit. "I think you could start to train new recruits."

The smaller male pulls away a little so he can look into Erwin's eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am." is Erwin's answer.

Levi thinks about it for a while before closing his eyes and unbelievably saying: "_Training recruits_?"

"You've got a lot experiences and you can pass them on to another generation." He says with a voice that sounds a bit zealous.

The blond notices that his eyes are still a little red from crying, watching him raising his eyebrows: "Honestly – Can you imagine _me_ training those children?"

Erwin tries really hard but he always ends up imagining Levi yelling at some poor kid and the kid bursts into tears.

"Well, not really." Erwin laughs. "But I'm sure you will be great at that."

Levi only makes a very annoyed sound: "Ha ha."

The blond laughs more and lies on his back, pulling Levi down with him. "Hey!" Levi huffs but other than that he does nothing to stop him.

The sky is cloudy. It's going to rain in few minutes. They watch the sky for few minutes, Levi's head pressed on Erwin's chest in place where heart is, both waiting for the rain.

Contrary to popular opinion, Levi likes rain. He even likes being soaked by it if he can go in the bath right after.

"I love you." Erwin whispers.

"Yah... I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to post new chapter but as I said I'm terribly busy right now. Great thanks for reviews and hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

„I spoke with Shadis." Erwin says as he sits down right opposite Levi. They are having a soup with bread.

"What did he say?" Levi asks, taking his spoon in his hand.

"That you can come and start to train recruits any time you want." Erwin smiles. "But I think it would be better if you didn't go there right away and rather wait for some time."

"Why?" Levi narrows his eyes, annoyingly. Erwin feels the sentence that Levi doesn't say out loud: _I can't be here alone anymore. It drives me insane!_

"You still need to get used to these crutches." the blond points at the wooden tools which are leaning against the wall behind Levi. "You should practise with them more. Start to go outside for a walk or you can visit me in my office. Anyway you should show yourself in public. I swear people think I murdered you in your sleep or something."

Levi chuckles.

Erwin looks at him for few seconds. Levi has never been one for laugh and nobody ever see him smile in public. He still has his face of apathy. It's something he and Erwin have in common. In private, Erwin sometimes smiles. He doesn't do that very often, but he does. Levi doesn't smile at all and the only time Erwin hears his laugh is when he's drunk; which is not very often. The only thing Levi does, when he is entertained and sober, is a chuckle.

And the last time Erwin actually heard Levi's entertained and not painful chuckle, was weeks ago.

"Why are you smiling?" the raven notices Erwin's look and raises his eyebrows.

"It's nothing." Erwin bowed his head, so Levi can't see his smile.

Levi raises his eyebrows but says nothing. They eat the rest of their soups in silence.

Just when Erwin gets up to clean the dishes, somebody knocks at their door. Hard.

I can't be private visit because the knocking sounds somehow very reserved. Plus, the only one who visits them is usually Hanji and she just kicks the door until angry Levi or Erwin comes and open the door.

Erwin sighs. Somebody must need him because of some concern about Recon Corps. Why else would they be there after his work is done.

The blond goes to the door, not in hurry. He opens it and there are, indeed, members of military.

But something has to be terribly, terribly wrong, because these men are not members of Recon Corps. They have symbol of Military Police on their uniforms.

"How can I help you?" Erwin's eyes narrows.

"Mr Smith, where is Levi?"

Nile Dawk stands on Erwin's threshold and few his men stand behind him.

"May I ask why are you looking for him?" Erwin narrows his eyes.

"We have an arrest warrant for him." Dawk waves with a sheet of paper in front Erwin's eyes.

Erwin, usually so calm and with his typical poker face, actually widens his eyes. "An arrest warrant for Levi?" he asks, completely in shock. "Show me!"

Dawk, with a stoic expression, hands the document to Erwin. Blond's eyes quickly read lines written on that paper. Erwin's heart starts to race when he sees that it is exactly like Dawk said.

"Where is he, Erwin?" Dawk demands and the blond consider lying to him. Saying that Levi is not there. But before he can even do that, Levi appears behind him, leaning on his crutches.

Immediately, Dawk nods to his men and they pass beside Erwin to Levi.

They try to put handcuffs on him but Erwin narrows his eyes. "And how are you expecting him to go if he can't hold his crutches?"

The men stop and look at Dawk who nods again and says: "I am arresting you for a reasonable suspicion of a murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Levi stays calm which can't be said about Erwin. But right now, he can't really say anything. Everything is written on Dawk's paper pretty clearly. Including a date of the trial.

So he just stands with his arms behind his back, watching Dawk's men taking Levi away. The raven doesn't seem bothered at all but Erwin sees how tensed are his shoulders.

After the men leaves, Dawk turns to Erwin. "I couldn't do anything about it." he says completely calm. "Orders from above. Do you remember the murder of Alexander Walton?"

"Of course I do." Erwin says, trying to stay calm and reasonable and not to punch Dawk into his face. "I thought it's a cold case with no evidence to follow." _I thought that you dropped the evidence away just as we arranged._

Dawk looks nervous. "We have re-opened this case, Erwin, and trust me, I know Levi was a great benefit to the mankind, but he is not anymore since he is crippled." The chief of Military Police sighs and Erwin clenches his fists. "Listen, Erwin, I wouldn't arrest him since this murder happened years ago but I can't reject this request, if you know what I mean."

Erwin narrows his eyes and Dawk leans to the blond, braking Erwin's personal bubble. "As I said Erwin – it's an order from _above_."

In Military Police is nobody above Nile Dawk. That means this order must have been given to him by someone who he can't reject. And there are very few people whom Dawk can't reject.

Nobility, for example. It is always good to have support of nobility.

"Have a nice day." Dawk leaves. His last words make Erwin even angrier. Of course he can't have a nice day if Levi is in jail.

Erwin waits few minutes. The blond just walks from one side of room to the other, thinking. Then he growls and goes out of his house.

Everybody avoids him and when he looks at them, they lower their eyes. Usually, Erwin has no expression on his face, but when he is angry, everyone can see it. His shoulders tenses up, his eyes are cold as ice and his jaw is clenched. And everyone gives him a wide berth. Although Erwin never yells at anybody while he's angry, he can be very, very nasty.

His house isn't very far from the barracks (in fact it's almost part of the barracks) but the walk there usually helps him to calm down. But not today. Quite the contrary. He feels like yelling at someone although he's never had such urge.

He runs into one of the soldiers, young woman. He grabs her elbow and asks: "Where is Hanji Zoe?"

She looks really terrified by him but Erwin doesn't care. "I-I think she is in her lab."

The blond doesn't bother to thank her; he has no time to spare.

He literally bursts through the door to the lab so quickly it almost flew off its hinges. Everyone in the room jumps in surprise.

Hanji is leaning her elbows on the table, reading some report. A man of Hanji's squad tries to hide behind her after he sees Erwin's expression.

"Everybody out!" Erwin says calmly.

Both, Erwin and Hanji don't move but the squad leaves the room immediately, probably thinking Hanji did something wrong and Erwin is there to shout at her. If anything, the opposite is true.

Erwin waits until the last one of them closes the door and then he slowly walks to Hanji.

"What's wrong, Erwin?" she asks carefully.

The blond doesn't answer right away. He tries but when he opens his mouth nothing comes out. Not even after the second try.

"Easy, Erwin." Hanji comfortably touches his arm with one hand and reaches for s chair with the other, pulling it closer so she can seat Erwin on it and the blond lets her.

She doesn't push him to talk. Instead, she goes to the door and locks it up. Then she heads to a coffee jug, preparing a cup for Erwin.

He has cried very few times, mainly because of his father. Every time he saw Erwin crying he started… discipline him, saying Erwin was a man, he was not supposed to cry. The blond's mother tried to convince her husband to be kinder to their only child, but the old man never listened to her – after all, he was the man, the head of the family, it was up to him how to raise their son. Even when Erwin's mother died he couldn't cry during the funeral, because his father was watching. He couldn't show any weakness in front of his eyes. So he cried when he was alone in his room.

After that, Erwin didn't cry for very long time. No matter how many men he has seen died, how many times people pointed at him as one points at a monster, he didn't cry.

Then Mike's death came and Erwin cried for all the night long. Not only for Mike but for everybody he disappointed, for everybody whose life Erwin sacrificed. Levi held him in his arms, as his huge shoulders were shaking and he kept apologizing. And Levi was whispering comforting words into his ears and gently stroked his back.

And now Erwin feels like crying again. Everything is so fucked up! As if it isn't enough that Mike is dead and Levi lost his leg, now the raven is under arrest, too. Erwin tries to analyze everything in his mind again and figure out where he went wrong.

"There." Hanji hands him a cup of coffee and leans on the table. "Now tell me, what happened, Erwin." Her voice is surprisingly gentle.

Erwin tells her everything that was on his mind since Levi's injury, everything that happened.

She is patiently listening and when Erwin's voice cracks while talking about Levi's arrest, she leans closer and she wraps her arms around him to comfort him.

Fortunately, Erwin manages not to cry although he lets his head rest on Hanji's shoulder.

They stay like this for few moments before Erwin pulls away from Hanji.

"I think you should find something out about that Alexander Walton." Hanji suggests. "I mean – it's pretty clear he had some good contacts since they didn't arrest him with his… reputation but if it would be only contacts nobody would seek for revenge right now. It leaves two options to us-"

"He was a bastard or a lover of someone important." Erwin finishes the sentence. "And that someone is still pissed."

Hanji nods. It's clear she hesitates to say him something but after few seconds she speaks again: "Maybe you should go to your father. After all, he has a lot of friends, doesn't he? He might help us to get Levi out of this shit."

Erwin sighs. He doesn't want to meet his father. Their relationship is… well, it's not at the best terms. They see each other only once a year, at the anniversary of Erwin's mother's death. Other than that they only write each other letters, usually for birthdays.

But however Erwin looks at the situation, it seems like Erwin has to ask him for a favor. And he doesn't like asking for favors. He doesn't like that one bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So, there is another chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it :) I also want to say that I'm leaving tomorrow for a vocation so next chapter may take more time then usually.**

**Please reviews :)**

* * *

Erwin takes a deep breath in and let it out.

In and out.

In and out.

He looks at his reflexion in the mirror. He looks paler then usually and has circles under the eyes. The last few days were a nightmare for him. His father hates unexpected visits so he had to send him a letter.

He received the replay yesterday that he can come whenever he wants.

Everything musts be perfect. His father isn't very good to deal with. He knows how to speak with anybody. How to make them do what he wants. But his father is different. He is very unpredictable – even more unpredictable then Levi.

He is allowed to see Levi today, in the custody. Only for few minutes, but that's something he haven't even hoped for.

He is planning visit his father right after he talks to Levi. He wears a formal cloths with a tie but not too formal, because he is about to ride his horse to his old home. His father likes everything to be at least a little formal. Erwin supposes that's why they are not and never were very close. They have some distance between them and neither of them wants to overcome it. Both of them feel it's too late for it anyway.

Erwin combs his hair and then gives his reflexion a long look. With a thought that it's not going to be better anyway, he sighs and walks away from the mirror.

He leaves his house and gets on a horse that's been waiting there for him. He thanks the soldier who prepared Erwin's animal for him and held it there and the gets on the horse.

He still can't believe he actually can see Levi. He's thought that Dawk wouldn't allow it but he actually does him a favour. Contrary to popular opinion, Erwin and Nile don't hate each other. True, they are not exactly friends – there is too much rivalry for that – but they do have huge respect for each other and they are perfectly capable to make a reasonable conversation.

Erwin heads to the Wall Sina since the station of MP where they keep Levi is there.

It takes him some time to get there and when he does he has to pretend not to see those stupid curious stares given to him by policemen. They piss him off more than usual.

The station is big and full of people who pretend to do something.

Erwin isn't surprised that Nile Dawk is there, waiting for him.

"I must check on you." Dawk says.

The blond nods but he can read between the lines. Dawk is there to make sure he doesn't try to do something stupid like manipulation with evidence, which is ridiculous because both of them know that Erwin is smarter than that. If he decided to do it, no one would be able to prove him anything.

Then Erwin sign a statement that he doesn't have anything in his possession that is a threat to the security of the institution.

When Dawk searches him, Erwin has to fight the urge not to roll his eyes.

"Good." Dawk seems to be satisfied and he straightens up. After his eyes find a young member of MP, he points to him and says: "Johnson, take Commander Smith to Levi's cell and let him talk to him." Then Dawk turns back to Erwin. "I can give you maximally ten minutes."

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Erwin ensures him. Maybe it would sound more kindly if he wouldn't say that with such dull voice but what's done is done. And Dawk doesn't expect of him to be kind anyway.

"This way, Sir." Anderson seems pretty nervous and avoids Erwin's glare. The blond finally recognize him. He's one of those men who came for Levi few days ago.

Levi is kept in the dungeon under the station and Anderson leads Erwin to him. This place is very familiar to the one where they kept Eren once. It has the same cells and Erwin feels the piercing coldness of this place in his bones.

Levi's cell is on the end of the tunnel and in front of the cell are two policemen guarding.

Erwin's lover sits on the bed, his crutches are not there and it almost causes Erwin to burst out in rage. Fortunately, he's not chained to the walls. If it would be, the blond probably wouldn't be able to control his fury and he'd start shouting at the guards and everyone in sight.

Levi's boring expression and tensed pose doesn't change even with the arrival of his commander but his eyes shows relief.

"I wish to be with him alone." Erwin says to Anderson and the other two.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Anderson says. "But we-"

"I said I want to be with him alone." the blond repeats this time using proper emphasis on the sentence. His and Anderson's eyes meet and the younger man gulps after few seconds.

"Yes, Sir, but I need to report this to Commander Dawk." he nods to the guards in front of the cell.

They seem suspicious but leaves together with Anderson.

Erwin waits until the sound of their footsteps vanish and then he leans against the bars. He tries to say something but he can't even open his mouth. What would he say, anyway? 'Are you alright?' He obviously is not alright – hasn't been since the injury. 'How are you doing?' How can someone who is in the custody been doing?

"Have you figured out a way to get me out of here?" Levi asks with no expression. Erwin is glad that he speaks first.

"I have a plan, yes." Erwin nods. "But I'm not sure if this one will work."

Levi's grey almost silver eyes meet his and Levi's face shows concerns. Then the raven says: "You are planning to go to your father, aren't you?"

The smaller male once again proves he's actually pretty intelligent and can read in Erwin as much as Erwin can read in him.

"Yes." the blond nods.

Silence falls upon them. After few seconds, Levi uses the bed as a support a gets up.

Erwin complains immediately: "You should-"

"Shut up." Levi hisses and keeps walking, or rather jumping to Erwin, using firstly the bed and then the wall as his support.

Finally, he grabs the bars and leans closer to Erwin. The blond lowers his head but they don't kiss. Instead they let their forehead rest against each other's, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"You don't have to see him." Levi whispers. "I still have a chance to win the curt without any nepotism."

"We both know that's a lie." Erwin sighs and closes his eyes.

He feels Levi's sight and a light touch running along his chest and shoulder.

When Erwin opens his eyes again they are full of determination. "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Levi smirks and rolls his eyes. "You sound like some stupid hero of a romantic novel, you fool." he complains but his voice is soft.

Erwin's lips curve a little. "You like that."

"Fuck no!" Levi denies immediately. "If you do that again, I'll kick your worthless ass!"

The blond chuckles but when he hears the sound of footsteps again, he lets his lips meet Levi's for a very, very short moment and then pulls away.

He is wearing his mask of calmness and equanimity again when the guards come.

* * *

Before he gets to his father house, or rather a small mansion, it starts raining.

The mansion of Oliver Smith is in safe territory, inside the Wall Sina. It stands in the district of rich people. Only the top of the mansion can be seen from the street due to the ridiculously high hedge. It also used to have a beautiful garden but after Erwin's mother's death, his father removed everything and now everywhere is lawn.

Erwin stops in front of a gate. A butler is already there with a servant, waiting for him in the rain. The blond hands the servant the bridle together with his horse and follows the butler.

"It's been long time since we've last seen each other, sir." he says.

"Long time indeed, Alfred." Erwin nods. "How is father doing?"

Alfred only smiles. "He's still the same."

After mother's death, Oliver hired whole new personal for the mansion. He literally threw away everything that would remind him his wife was once alive.

Erwin knows that his father mourned (maybe is still mourning) for her but he doesn't sympathize with him. Somehow he considers him more as a rival than anything else. Maybe if Oliver treated him as his child and not a stranger, their relationship would be… deeper. There is some love, yes, but it's somehow… twisted.

When Erwin and the butler get inside, Alfred helps the blond to take off his coat.

"Mr Smith is waiting for you in his study." Alfred says.

"Thank you." Erwin murmurs as he heads to the second floor where the study is.

The building is as empty and cold as he remembers it. His footsteps, as he goes upstairs, echo in the room like peal of thunder.

When he finally stands in front of closed wooden door, he feels like a child again. He knocks three times, waiting for invitation.

"Come in." Erwin hears his father voice and he carefully opens the door.

The room hasn't changed at all. Books, books, books, a desk with a chair and paperwork and books.

Erwin is the spitting image of his father. Both tall with broad shoulders, blond hair and cold blue eyes. The only reason is that Oliver has way more wrinkles and grey hair.

"Hello." Erwin greets Oliver, not showing any anxiety he feels in his posture. He has his hand behind his back as he used to do it when he was a kid.

"Welcome, Erwin." Oliver doesn't smile on his only child. Instead he lowers his eyes to watches in his hand. "And you are two minutes late… as usual."

His son smiles bitterly. "I apologize about that."

Oliver licks his lips and gives a nod towards the chair against his desk. He sits down right opposite the chair he offers.

After Erwin takes the seat, the older Smith continues: "I would offer you a cup tea but we both know it would be only waste of time and very good tea."

Although the younger man isn't expecting a warm welcome, it still hurts a little to be so rejected by his own father.

"You are here because of that scum, aren't you, Erwin?" Oliver narrows his eyes.

The younger blond fights the urge to start shouting at his father that Levi is no scum. He can't let his behaviour slip. And so instead hi bows his head and says: "Yes, father."

Oliver clicks his tongue. "Well, I've got some information about this case." he smiles unkindly. "I heard that there are three new witnesses who suddenly remembered that they have seen Levi in the area where Alexander Walton died. They are all prepared to testify in the court."

"It's been years. They may remember incorrectly." Erwin opposes.

"They may." Oliver admits.

For few seconds which seem to be an eternity there is only silence between them. Then Erwin clears his throat and asks: "What do you know about that Walton?"

Oliver smiles again. "I'm sure you know Lord Camille, right?"

The younger man nods, not very amused.

"Well, he was that man's father." Oliver says. "That's why most of his criminal activities had been overlooked. And by what I've heard they had been really close to each other. That's why he insisted on the court."

Erwin hesitates a little. His heart is racing but he manages to ask: "You know Lord Camille; you are his friend. Could you try to persuade him about talking to the witnesses so they-"

He is very impolitely interrupted by his father: "I definitely could do it but I won't."

Eyes of the father and the son meet and they both stay tensed, like two old wolves.

Erwin lowers his eyes: "Father, please." It's incredibly hard for Erwin to beg – he feels exposed and vulnerable. "At least once in your life do what I ask you to."

An expression of pure rage runs across Oliver's face. "What you ask me to?!" he shouts. "When did you do what I asked for, Erwin?! I asked you to find a wife and not some filthy thief and murderer! I asked you to become an adviser of the king and you instead chose the life of a _soldier_." he literally spits out the last word and Erwin can see the disappointing his father always holds when it comes to his son. "You could have everything with your intelligence. You could be the most powerful man inside the walls and instead you are playing a little soldier outside."

Erwin's eyes sparkle with anger when he hears the words. "Playing a soldier?" he doesn't even realize he's getting on his feet. "Playing a soldier?! People die out there! They get eaten; they get their limbs bitten off! What about that is playing, father?! And what would happen to all these politics and to the king inside the wall if my men wouldn't die and protect the walls? Do you really believe everybody would live peacefully? If you do you are even bigger fool, than I thought!"

Erwin knows this isn't a good move. He knows but he has been holding this anger and frustration for too long. His heart is racing even more and his clenched fists are trembling.

Oliver's eyes widen and he gets up on his feet just as Erwin did seconds ago. "You disappointing brat!" he shouts. "Get out! Out of my house!"

But he doesn't have to say that. Erwin is already on his way to the door.

Unfortunately, Oliver isn't over yet: "Don't ever dare to come into this house again! And I hope you'll enjoy watching that little whore of yours getting hanged!"

Erwin slams the door behind him. He just can't wait to leave this _fucking_ house.


End file.
